


Manners

by AlexxaSick



Series: The Playground Saga [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino's becoming too bratty for Jun, and he has to do something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners

# Manners

 

When MatsuJun walked into the green room a strange smile was peeking around his lips, he was holding something in his right hand. But Nino hadn’t noticed since he was playing obliviously with his Nintendo DS.

 

They were the first ones in, Aiba had his drama, Leader and Sho had interviews or something like that, and they were going to get in later.

 

Jun allowed himself a few more steps before Nino realized something was off and pushed his eyes apart from the game and pauses it putting it away. The older man flinched in his place as the younger one smiled, not his dealing with press smile or the fan-girl-melting smile either, not even his true smile, it was somewhat different from any smile Nino had seen before (because he had never seen himself playing Halo that is).

 

“What are you doing J?” He asked jumping out of the couch and backing away.

 

“Nothing, Nino, really…” Jun answered stepping closer and hiding an object further behind his thigh, but his hand wasn’t hidden though. Jun’s voice was mocking the same as his smile.

 

Nino came to the realization that he was cornering himself and quickly analyzed the flee options he had, trying one. MatsuJun closed on him faster than he could react, bending him under his weight onto a table. NIno could feel cold plastic against his cheek and the sharp edge of the table sinking into his hips, knees and legs in an odd angle since the table wasn’t tall enough to stand nor small enough to kneel.

 

“D’you know Nino..?” Jun started in a slow deep voice, hastily securing the other man’s hands behind his back with a belt. “Nino?” asked to be sure he had been listened.

 

“What do you think you’re doing MatsuJun?” the shorter man said impossibly sweet, trying to get his captor distracted to be able to run away.

 

“I’m teaching you a lesson.” Jun informed lifting his body from his band mate’s back

 

 

“Lesson? Lesson about what exactly?” Nino inquired trying to escape now that Jun’s weight had yielded but he got pinned down the table again with a fluid effortless motion. For a moment, Nino felt breathless then he groaned in discomfort. MatsuJun spread Nino’s legs with his knee.

 

“Manners, Nino, manners” The slighter man wiggled as the left hand pinned him down his neck and the right one was on his hip. It then slid towards his butt, cupping it. “You know… lately you’ve been annoying and a brat. Not only to us – we’re already used to it – but also with our guests… I mean, what’s wrong with you? I just…” MatsuJun stopped talking as his fingers reach the other man’s entrance over the jeans, Nino gasped for air trying to escape once more, but he was held down easily. “I just want you to learn to behave yourself” Jun reached his own back pocket and took a squared hairbrush he smuggled out earlier from hair & makeup.

 

Jun lifted the brush in the air and slapped Nino’s butt with it once. It produced an elastic sound immediately followed by a surprised, bitter wail; “Gee, Nino, I didn’t know you could reach that note” Jun teased toying with the sore flesh of the other’s back side.

 

“Jun, Let me go.” The older man managed to utter with all the dignity, serenity and composure he’s been able to gather.

 

MatsuJun squeezed the flesh between his fingers and it made Nino moan, screw the dignity, serenity or composure. Jun hit him once more, and Nino bit his lips to drawn another groan.

 

“Absolutely no” the younger answered before spanking him once more.

 

“Jun… Juunnn…” Nino called, with a shaky voice, sobbing just a little. He writhed under Jun’s hand, after feeling the fourth and fifth smacks. “Stop it…” Nino whimpers in an (until now) unheard kind of voice that surprised both of them “Jun… Pleeeaseee…”

 

“Shh… Shh…” The taller man whispered trying to soothe himself and the growing bulge in his pants rather than the other man.

 

Jun spanked Nino twice and dropped the brush on the table. Then tenderly, almost lovingly he brushed his fingers through the other man’s hips and feathered the patch of skin –uncovered in the struggle–between the hem of his t-shirt and the waist of the jeans, Nino shuddered.

 

“Jun?” Nino moaned in a breathy unfocused voice that sends shivers up his spine.

 

“Yes Kazu?”

 

“Let me go, please” He remained silent as he kissed chastely the warm skin he had been caressing, then he slid his hand over Nino’s buttocks and between his legs brushing Nino’s balls before pulling out.

 

“Jun!” He finally cried out with desperation “Please!”

 

“Are you going to stop acting like a girl on her period?”

 

“Yes, sure, I promise, let me go”

 

“Mmh… Why I don’t believe you?” Nino let out a frustrated growl that hastily turned into a surprised yelp when Matsumoto curled his fingers around the erection he hadn’t noticed he had. “Huh? Are you enjoying this Kazu?”

 

“LET ME GO YOU TWERP” He yelled with all the might and authority he can muster.

 

“Alright then” Jun loosened the belt and pulled away from him expecting to be hit.

 

Nino only glared at him, though. It would be a scary glare if it weren’t because his eyes were framed by the moist of drying tears under his eyes and cheeks. The taller man pulled a moist towel from his bag and stepped in to clean the shorter one’s face.

 

Nino was not glaring anymore, but his eyes are deep and dark when Jun pecks him in the jaw followed by some chaste, childish, humid little kisses along his cheeks, nose and eyelids. They found each other’s lips, slowly kissing back, intertwining their limbs.

 

Several minutes later, Sho is shifting his newspaper while sitting on the couch. Aiba’s in a corner armed with his screenplay and earphones studying avidly.

 

“Damn Nino! Would you sit down already?!” Ohno exclaimed from the armchair, missing his usual companion.

 

Nino paused his game and tilts his head glancing over Jun. The bastard smirked at him.

“Nah, I think I’ll stand for a while” He answered returning to his game, “Thanks, anyway”

**Author's Note:**

> This edition is revised.  
> It's a bit different from the one posted at my LJ


End file.
